This invention relates to systems for operating fire prevention devices, and more particularly to systems for operating a plurality of fire prevention devices such as fire shutters or smoke exhausting openings upon a fire breakout.
It is required to quickly and automatically operate fire shutters or smoke exhausting openings disposed in a building in response to the actuation of fire alarm equipment upon the fire breakout in order to prevent spreading of the fire site and to exhaust the smoke emitted from the fire. However, the conventional system with a plurality of fire prevention devices is arranged to simultaneously energize actuator coils which operate the fire prevention equipment. The actuator coils are connected in parallel through a make contact of a local relay which closes in response to the operation of one of the fire detectors disposed in an appropriate area of the building. Therefore, the system is required to have a large capacity electrical power source and the number and the size of the fire prevention devices, such as fire shutters and smoke exhausting openings, is limited.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a system for operating fire prevention devices capable of operating a substantially unlimited number of fire prevention devices with a relatively small capacity electrical power source.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for operating fire prevention devices operable in quick response to a fire breakout.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a system for operating fire prevention devices reliable in operation.